


Just Under the Wire

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Valentine's Day, justin's magical heart shaped ass day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s home alone and taking care of things by himself. *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Under the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Justin’s Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day to one and all! Thought we needed some PWP to round out the day. Thanks to everyone who posted something to celebrate Justin’s ass and the love that one does not dare mention in the presence of you know who.

Justin was lonely. 

All alone in his New York studio loft. 

It's not that this was unusual or unexpected. Brian had the habit of disappearing during the big romantic-tinged holidays or anniversaries. That was except for Christmas with Gus. He'd move heaven and earth to be with his son during the holidays.

And Justin wasn't the least bit bitter. Honest. Brian had lavished him with remodelling the studio when Justin had signed to pretty exclusive artistic representation. Accomplishment was allegedly the only thing Brian would ever celebrate with Justin. 

So. Not only was Justin lonely, but he was horny as fuck.

He slid the sleek silver anal vibrator over the skin behind his balls and ghosted it over his hole. He shivered when the buzzing sent shock waves right to his dick. 

He wanted more so he slicked it up with some cooling lube, loving how the coolness brought every sensation to the forefront of everything he was feeling. As he slipped the tip past the first ring of muscle, all other thoughts melted away. He focused on the sensations and pressure as he slid the vibrator in deeper and deeper. Once it was fully in, he took a moment to just feel it as he laid there quietly on the big, mostly empty bed. He definitely wasn't thinking about Brian. 

Nope.

Not at all.

To distract from what he wasn't thinking about, he began slowly but methodically working the vibrator in and out. He reached up with his other hand, tweaking the nipple that used to bare a nipple ring. It had always been a little more sensitive, and working it between his fingers made him arch his back. This changed the angle of the vibrator for the better, making direct and repeated contact over his prostate. However, he didn't want to come yet; he wanted to be filled even more and hold off as long as he could.

It was weird. He and Brian didn't sext much. Maybe they would have if their 'relationship' had begun ten years later because how much mobile technology had changed in that time. Hell, he would have been even more of annoyance to Brian with all the dick pics he would have been sending in order to convince him to hook up with Justin again and again. 

But really, Justin hadn't needed any photos on his phone. He had sketchbooks filled with near photo-realistic images that he had drawn of the many very interesting facets of Brian's body. 

Fuck it.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and got his ass high in the air while kneeling on the bed. Of course the room was filled with mirrors, so getting a decent pic of his ass and stretched pink hole was rather uncomplicated. He sent it Brian with the note 'Wish you were here'. 

Partially satisfied, well at least the devious little twat part of him, he rummaged around in their toy drawer until he found just the dildo that would do the trick. It was pretty big, bigger than even Brian, at least girth wise. It was a gorgeous teal color and and had been formed to include a suction cup in its design. When Justin was feeling particularly lonely, he loved how much it stretched him and filled him up. He secured it to the wide wood step edge of the bedframe, applied liberal amounts of lube, and began to sink down over the wide head of the dildo. His feet were firmly planted on the floor, his toes curling in the plush area rug, while he braced himself on the bed behind him. He went slow and focused on his breaths as the dildo slipped further inside of him, gravity helping when he thought he may not be able to stretch any further.

Through all of that, he hadn't even once touched his dick. However, once he started bobbing up and down on the dildo and began to feel the burn in his legs and his ass, he added a slick hand to his dick. In no time he was at the edge of orgasm. Before he came, he sank all the way down, released the suction from the step, and positioned himself fully on the bed. He stroked and stroked until shooting come across his belly and chest. 

He was so sated and relaxed that he ended up napping for a bit. He had nowhere to be, nothing to do, so why not?

Waking up not twenty minutes later, he could feel his come start to dry and tighten on his skin. He was so glad he had run a bubble bath before he'd ever gotten the toys out.

Justin slipped into the water, sinking down beneath the glorious bubbles. It was heavenly and he nearly fell asleep again. In all, the day wasn't really that terrible.

When he finally decided to leave the warm, relaxing tub, with pruned up fingers and toes, he felt re-energized and invigorated, but still craved touch. At least his earlier orgasm had taken the edge off, but maybe going out to a club to feel the hot press of bodies against his own might finish the job. Or he could find someone willing to give him a blowjob, not like that would be particularly difficult.

He'd barely gotten inside the door and wiggled his way onto the dancefloor before finding a willing group of shirtless hot guys to flirt with and grind against.

A tanned arm soon wrapped around him from behind. "Hey Stud, wanna dance?" Justin heard the low whisper in his ear, the heat of breath ghosted across his neck.

"Holy shit, Brian!" Justin turned and threw his arms around Brian. "I thought you were in Boston until Wednesday?"

"I was supposed to be, but I nearly fell off the sidewalk into traffic when I saw your text. Seriously thought my cock might just fly here on its own."

"You liked my text?" Justin asked, a coy smirk plastered across his face.

"Liked? You're an asshole for sending me a pic of your asshole when I was a fucking long ass train ride away." 

Justin wasn't the least bit sorry when he found himself on his knees in the club's bathroom, getting Brian impossibly hard and ready so he could fuck him right there.

Brian slipped his fingers into Justin's hair and pulled him off, smiling down at Justin's pink, swollen lips. He rolled on a condom on as Justin leaned against the stall door, his jeans pushed just beneath his ass.

Even though it was already the 15th, Justin counted this as the best Valentine's Day ever. And if he'd know his ass had such magical powers, perhaps he'd have put it too much more diabolical use sooner. 


End file.
